Stupid cat
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: A simple day in the park turns out to be a big mess, What do the three riders get up too?


**Okay this is a story with a bunch of air gear OC's in it, there based on characters from a club i'm in on deviantart, .com/ .**

Jordan stared across the park, he finally found some peace away from his older brothers. Leaning back against the tree, he shoved his hands in his pocket and sighed.  
"I can see you Kaede." he said not moving from his position on the tree.  
She smiled, putting her hands behind her head and walking out from her hiding place.  
"How did you know I was there?" she asked the older rider, who had a faint smile on his lips.  
"I saw your hair." he said looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
"Damn, and here I was training to be a ninja." she joked causing him to laugh.  
"Guess you don't got the skills." he teased.

Kaede looked at him and smiled, she turned leaning forward on her A.T's and taking off. She jumped up onto the slide using it as a ramp and flew off the end, landing on the monkey bars and grinned her way along it coming to a stop just before the end.  
"Who hasn't got skills." she asked smiling impressed with herself.  
"Alright I guess you got some skills." he said riding over to her, she jumped down landing next to him.

A figure caught his attention, he turned to find Sakura standing beside them.  
"You call those skills?" she spat, Shark jumping off her shoulder and walking over to them.  
Kaede turned to face her, "Oh hey Kitty cat when did you get here?" she asked as if she didn't hear the insult she had just made.  
A deadly growl escaped Sakura's lips, Kaede saw Jordan tense next to her and relax again.  
"Watch your fucking mouth!" She snarled. "My road might just fuck you up!"  
Kaede smile didn't falter, she loved getting Sakura pissed off.  
"Now girls." Jordan said trying to take Sakura's attention off Kaede.

"Oh right, just like you threaten me all those other times and nothing happened." Kaede said coolly.  
"Kaede, don't make it worse." Jordan pleaded keeping an eye on Sakura.  
Who was glaring at her, "Cocky little bitch, maybe I should let my road tear you apart." she growled.  
"Look! There you go again, all talk and no action." Kaede taunted.  
"KAEDE!" Jordan cried looking frightened, he had every right to be, Sakura had beaten the crap out of him from time to time. "Stop it are you stupid, she'll kill you."  
"Really…Maybe that's what I want her to do." she said smiling, turning her full attention to Sakura.

"You taking me on little firefly?" Sakura asked her anger seemed to have calmed down a bit, "I'd like to have the pleasure of braking your wings."  
"That's if your road can keep up with mine." she said unfazed by her threat.  
Jordan was looking between the two of them, he had come to the park to get some peace and quite, not see two of his team members ready to slaughter each other. He'd never seen Kaede fight, but he knew Sakura wouldn't hold back and if she really wanted to break Kaede's wings she properly could.

"You know pride can be a real bitch." Sakura said stepping closer to them, "And you seem to have a lot of it."  
"Really, maybe you should help me out in that department, seeing as you have none." she retaliated, taking a step closer.  
Jordan panicked, if he didn't do something they would really fight. He grabbed the back of Kaede shirt collar pulling her back.  
"Oww, what are you doing?" she asked annoyed.  
"If you guys want to fight then let's do it my way." he said fishing something out of Kaede's pocket, pulling out her Militia emblem. "Sakura give me yours."  
Sakura pulled hers off the hem of her skirt and threw it to him, he caught it in his hand and wrapped them in a black rag from his pocket.  
"Okay so the idea is who ever finds the emblems first wins, got it!"  
They both nodded, he threw black rag as far as he could and let go of Kaede. She took off as soon as he let her off, Sakura right behind her. Kaede grabbed on to the nearby street lamp, swinging herself up onto the metal fence. She turned to look at Sakura, but couldn't see her anywhere, the sound of metal scraping against metal told her exactly where she was. Glancing over her shoulder she could see the sparks Sakura's A.T's were creating as she grinded along, Kaede sped up trying to lose her.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds." Sakura said gaining on her.  
"I'd like to see you try." she called over her shoulder and taking a quick look behind her.  
Sakura's leg was flying towards her, she only just made it out of the way in time. She had grabbed onto a passing branch, using it as leverage to swing herself up onto the branch.  
Without waiting to gain her balance she pushed off, Sakura smirked looking over her shoulder, "Cocky bitch." she mumbled.  
"I think you're the cocky one." Kaede said from above her, Sakura looked up with a surprised look.  
Which vanished in a second replaced with her usual frown, she ducked skating out of the way as Kaede landed making a decent dent in the fence right where she had been.

Sakura was about to give her a mouthful when she spotted the black rag sitting near the playing field, with out giving Kaede a second look she jumped off the fence and racing towards the prize.  
Kaede followed her, it wasn't until she was a couple of feet away from Sakura she realised what she was doing.  
"I'm catching up." she called now right behind her, "Your roads slowing you down." she spat as she passed.  
Sakura growled launching at her, Kaede was knocked forward by the force. She tripped losing her footing, using her arms to stop her fall, she managed to roll on her shoulder and get back on her feet.

Kaede easily caught up with her again, now they were riding side by side. Both reached out for the rag when a flash of grey ran out in front of them, not knowing what it was they tried to stop. Kaede skidded to a stop suddenly in front of Sakura, who couldn't stop in time and ran in to her. They crashed in a heap on the ground, a cloud of dust surrounding them. When it cleared they could see Shark sitting in front of them, the black rag in his mouth.  
They both reached for it hastily scaring Shark, who hissed at them and ran off.  
"Shark! You fucking cat!" Sakura screamed after him.  
"Stupid cat." Kaede mumbled, "Just like his owner."  
Sakura glared at her making to say something when they heard Jordan's panicked voice, "Oh my god! Are you guys okay?" he asked as he ran over to them.

"Just Fucking fine." she spat getting up and dust herself off.  
"That's a relief." he said catching his breath.  
Kaede started laughing, causing Sakura and Jordan to stare at her, "I haven't had this much fun in ages." she laughed.  
"Bloodily idiot." Sakura grumbled trying not to let the faint smile threatening to show.  
Jordan just smiled, watching Kaede laugh at Sakura, who was trying to stop her.

**-Please give me reviews and what you think, i also take requests so just email me what you would like.-**


End file.
